The heat of the summer
by TheySayI'mCamp
Summary: Basically... A game of spin the bottle leads to unexpected feelings between Quinn and Rachel...  My first ever fanfic!  Rated T, just to be safe... Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Rachel:

It was the first day of summer. Rachel furiously paced her bedroom, already bored.

"What do you say to taking chances?" she sang under her breath.

"What do you say to ju-" Her voice was cut off by the sound of defying gravity coming from her cell phone.

Rachel leapt for her phone, eager for something to distract her from the boredom. She checked the caller ID, expecting it to be one of her dads calling from work. Or Finn, the guy wouldn't take the hint and just leave her alone after their breakup two weeks earlier.

Her eyes glanced down at the phone. 'Quinn Fabray- calling'

Rachel raised a sceptical eyebrow as she answered, expecting a torrent of insults to be hurled through the phone at her.

"Hello?" She said trying to sound casual.

"Rachel? This is Quinn, how are you?" Rachel's jaw dropped at the use of her first name.

"Rachel… hello? Rachel?"

"Uh… yes… yes. Hello Quinn, I am very well, thank you. Yourself?" Rachel composed herself as she got over the shock.

"Yeah, I'm good thanks. Hey, listen; now I have moved back in with my mom I'm allowed to have a party. The whole glee clubs coming. Tomorrow, five, at my house… you know where it is right? Anyway, bring your Pyjamas because it's a sleepover. Be there."

She hung up.

Rachel stared at her cell phone, not quite sure if she was dreaming or not. She reached down and pinched her thigh (her sensitive spot) and gasped. That was no dream.

She grinned to herself.

"I guess I have a party to pack for."

Quinn:

"… Be there" Quinn ended the call and tossed her cell phone on her bed. She took a shuddering breath and rested her head on her arms.

"Oh my god" she mumbled into her pillow.

"That was so hard, I can't even talk to her over the phone!" She punched the pillow in frustration.

"Oh well" She sighed, sitting up. "At least she's coming" Quinn paused and thought back over the conversation. Well, she didn't actually say she was coming, but Quinn figured that the rare silence from Rachel could only be a positive.

"This is driving me crazy!" She slapped her forehead. "Why do I have to be in love with Rachel Berry?"


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel:

"Dad! I told you to go left, not right!" Rachel waved her hands dramatically.

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you Rach, but we already went left the last three times we went past that tree! I thought you said you knew where Quinn lived?"

"I do!" Rachel exclaimed. It was already five, and Rachel Berry was never late. Never. "Yes, I do know where she lives, and it was left… back there!" She pouted.

"Really?" Rachel's dad asked pulling up outside a large house. "Number 27 Oak-way Lane? The house right there?" He pointed out the window.

Rachel lowered her eyes sheepishly. "That's what I meant" she whispered, then glanced up. "Thanks dad, I love you"

Rachel's dad grinned, he could never stay mad at her for long.

"I love you too sweetie" He kissed her head. "Have fun" he said as she got out the car. "And remember, no alcohol!" He called after her.

"I know! Don't worry!" Rachel called running to the front door.

She silently prayed that there would be no alcohol. Puck would be there and she knew what happened to girls who drank around him. Rachel was dragged inside before she even rang the doorbell.

"About time Berry!" An already tipsy looking Santana exclaimed. Rachel could only tell this because Brittany was trailing behind her, her lips attached to her neck, which was something they _never _did in public.

"Take this!" Brittany squealed happily, detaching herself from Santana long enough to pass Rachel a glass full of what looked very much like vodka.

Rachel sighed inwardly. "So much for no alcohol"

Quinn:

"Hey Q!" She heard Santana call from the hallway. "Manhands is finally here!"

Quinn both sighed and flinched. She sighed because she thought that Rachel wasn't going to show up. Although it was only just past five, she new how stressed Rachel was about being late.

She flinched at the use of the name that she; Santana and Brittany swore that they would never call Rachel again. She got ready to shout at Santana for breaking their promise, and then remembered it was the alcohol talking. As much of a bitch that Santana could be, she would never knowingly break a promise.

Quinn took a deep breath as Rachel came in the living room. Luckily she was standing behind everyone else, so she had time to compose herself while Rachel was being greeted by the rest of the gleeks.

Quinn tried not to look directly at Rachel as she approached her, but after a rare compliment on Rachel's outfit from Kurt:

"Rachel, nice to see you without a knitted animal sweater on, you look nice in summer attire, who knew?"

Quinn couldn't help but look.

Her breath caught in her throat as she caught sight of Rachel.

The unusual heat of the summer had made her loose the argyle and knee-high socks. In their place was a low cropped, fitted check blouse. Rachel had tied the bottom of the blouse up where her ribs met, revealing her tanned, and well-toned stomach. She was also wearing very, _very _tight denim shorts that were just as revealing as the shirt.

Quinn quickly looked away as Rachel glanced her way. She gulped and tried to cool down her reddening cheeks as Rachel smiled and talked to her.

"Hello Quinn. Thank you very much for inviting me to your party"

Quinn forced herself to make eye contact with Rachel.

"Uh… Well- I- Y'know- It's… No problem. I'm just pleased you could make it." She stammered.

Rachel smiled even brighter and Quickly hugged Quinn. Quinn's eyes widened at the contact, and her cheeks burned even more.

When the contact was broken, Quinn somehow managed to find her voice enough to say. "Well, uh… Make yourself at home, I'll just take your bag upstairs."

The frown that had appeared on Rachel's face after seeing Quinn acting so flustered rapidly disappeared. As she turned and walked away, Quinn glanced down with lust at Rachel's deliciously tight shorts.

Rachel:

"Oh my god" Rachel though to herself as she made her way over to the couch. "What is going on with the world? Was Quinn Fabray just checking me out? Why was she so red when I hugged her? And why did she feel so… _warm_? It must be the heat…"


	3. Chapter 3

Quinn:

The whole glee club sat in a large circle in Quinn's living room. It was about nine thirty. It goes without saying that many more drinks were consumed by this time. The worst effected being Puck, who kept making crude suggestions at anything with legs. Matt, who was slowly turning greener by the minute. Brittany and Santana who were practically attached by the lips and didn't care who was watching. Kurt, who just wasn't used to alcohol and was muttering to the chair about how 'she' could improve her styling. And Artie, who had slowly slipped out of his wheelchair and hadn't noticed. The most sober of the group were Quinn, who was still wary of drinking heavily around Puck. Rachel who didn't seem too bothered about getting hammered and seemed to be having a good time without the booze. And Tina, who was trying (without much luck) to get Artie back into his wheelchair.

Quinn was looking around at her guests. Santana was perched on Brittany's lap and they were being… passionate. "Damn!" Quinn thought to herself. "I knew I shouldn't have let them start on the booze so early. Santana is gonna kill me for not stopping them before everyone else could see."

Quinn's gaze kept returning to Rachel. She was sat awkwardly between Finn and Puck; both kept talking at her, neither making sense. Still, it didn't stop Quinn from burning a fiery glare they're way every time either of them made a pass at her.

"Okay everyone! Time for spin the bottle!" Mike shouted, getting everyone's attention. A few people groaned, but there were no objections. Kurt, Puck, Matt and Artie all slightly came out of their drunken states at the mention of the game and they all shuffled around to reform the circle. Brittany and Santana remembered that they were not the only ones in the room and decided to join the circle, though Santana still sat on Brittany's lap.

The game involved each person taking it in turns to spin the bottle, they then had to kiss whoever it landed on. The rules: No groping (much to Pucks displeasure) and each kiss must last at least five seconds.

Quinn glanced at Rachel while Tina and Mercedes explained the rules. Was it Quinn's imagination, or was Rachel gazing intently over at her? Quinn broke their eye contact and shifted nervously on the spot.

"This could be interesting," She thought.

Rachel:

"Great" Rachel thought sarcastically. "In this game I will probably end up kissing Finn. And although he has tried to convince me otherwise, I can tell that he really isn't over our breakup. And Puck! I hope he passes out before he s pins the bottle on me…"

Rachel watches Quinn, not bothering to listen to the rules.

"What is wrong with her today? She's been acting so awkwardly around me. I know that we have never really been friends, but since becoming pregnant then having Beth she has been so much nicer. I knew I was lying to myself when I thought that we could get closer, but I really thought we could grow to like each other. I mean, I do like her." Rachel didn't look away as Quinn looked over then quickly looked away again. "And I think that Quinn does like me… deep down. Well, not that deep down obviously… She invited me to the party. It's not like she looks at me with hate, more like confusion. Like she wants to tell me something. Sometimes it's more than confusion she looks at me with. Like earlier… WAS she checking me out? There was a longing in her eyes. She seemed quite taken back by my appearance… in a good way. Maybe she thinks that I am nice looking. There's nothing wrong with it, even though we are both girls… I mean, I find her very attractive. Her deep hazel eyes, her pale, slender body, her long legs, her slim, dextrous fingers that gently run up and down my back, sending a shiver down my spine as goose bumps cover both of us and… Oh my god! Was I just fantasising? About Quinn Fabray?" Rachel quickly looked away; she tried to look anywhere but at Quinn. Confused about how she felt, Rachel watched as Puck span the bottle. She was up next, she was unsure if she wanted the bottle to land on Quinn…


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn:

Puck spun the bottle; it circled wildly like it was never going to stop. It finally began to slow down and eventually stopped, pointing at Matt.

A wave of laughter spread through the room at Matt's mortified expression. Puck, however, seemed too drunk to care. As they came together in the centre of the circle, Puck held Matt's hands and before Matt even realised what was happening, Puck was attacking his lips with his own. Astonished cheers and laughs echoed around the circle as Matt's eyes widened, then, without returning the kiss, he broke contact and sat down before Puck could say anything.

Quinn looked around the room and stifled a giggle at the camera that Mike was holding. It looked like neither boy would forget this for a _long _time.

Next was Rachel's turn. Quinn took deep breaths as the bottle slowed down, praying that it would land on her, but at the same time, praying it wouldn't.

The bottle stopped, and it was pointing at Finn.

Quinn fought the wave of jealousy that overcame her as Rachel and Finn leaned towards each other. The fiery rage inside her was dulled down a bit at the awkward look on Rachel's face, which turned to disgust after the awful, drunken kiss that Finn planted on Rachel's lips.

Quinn tried to rid herself of the smug smirk that had crept onto her face at Rachel's expression as they made eye contact. Quinn looked away first and watched as Finn spun the bottle, silently begging to it that it wouldn't land on Rachel.

Rachel:

"Ew, ew, ew, ew!" Were the words that circled around in Rachel's head after the kiss between her and Finn.

He had never been the best kisser in the world, but now she new that he was worse when drunk.

Rachel was careful to watch Quinn's reaction to the kiss. She had definitely detected some anger and jealousy seething from the blonde girl. But these were old feelings for Finn that had suddenly been un-earthed, was what Rachel tried to tell herself.

The game carried on, with hilarious outcomes.

Finn span the bottle and it was pointing at Kurt, much to the smaller boys delight. Even in his drunken state, Kurt managed to convince Mercedes to record the moment on his cell phone. The video was then deleted after Finn wrestled the phone from his grasp.

The group learnt that Puck didn't mind kissing anyone when he was drunk, boy or girl.

Tina was very happy to kiss Mercedes, which earned a shocked gasp from Artie and a questioning raised eyebrow from Rachel.

When it was Brittany's turn and the bottle ended up facing herself, she simply asked, "How am I supposed to make out with myself?" Eventually, Santana solved the problem by saying that, as she was sitting on Brittany's lap, the bottle was pointing at her, so they should have to kiss (again). The kiss between them definitely broke the 'no groping' rule and lasted well over a minute.

By the sixth time of going around the circle, many people had dropped out of the game. Finn had forfeited the game by refusing to kiss Kurt again. Artie had passed out. Tina was trying to wake Artie. And Matt opted not to play the game anymore, after the third time in a row that Puck had span the bottle and it was pointing at him.

It was Quinn's go.

Every time either of them spun the bottle Rachel had held her breath, wondering if it would land on her.

So far on her goes, Quinn had to kiss Puck and Kurt once, Finn twice her and Brittany once (much to Santana's displeasure).

Rachel watched as Quinn leaned over to spin the bottle. She glanced over at Brittany, who was being held protectively by Santana. Then at Puck, who was rubbing his hands eagerly, looking for any excuse to kiss anything. Rachel rolled her eyes at him and continued watching the bottle. As it slowed down, Rachel found herself thinking to the bottle, "Land on me, don't land on me! Land on me, don't land on me!" Over and over again.

Eventually the bottle did stop, shortly after Rachel had squeezed her eyes shut. As silence took over the room, she opened her eyes. With a jolt in her stomach, Rachel looked down at the bottle, the bottle that was unquestionably pointing directly at her.


	5. Chapter 5

Quinn:

Quinn stared down at the bottle, then over to Santana, who gave her a knowing wink as Brittany just smiled at her.

Quinn eventually looked at Rachel. The smaller girl was also looking at the bottle, obviously shocked.

Slowly, Rachel glanced up at where Quinn was sitting staring at her. The rest of the glee club watched expectantly.

Rachel stood up first, reminding Quinn of what was about to happen. Following her lead, Quinn then stood up and, trying to control the shaking of her knees, walked to meet Rachel in the middle of the circle.

As both girls stopped, their bodies a few inches apart, Quinn shakily drew in a breath. Rachel gave her a small smile and began to lean towards her.

Wishing that her heart wouldn't beat so loud that Rachel could surely hear it; Quinn also leaned in. They both kept their eyes open as their faces drew closer together.

Quinn could feel Rachel's breath mingling with her own as the gap between them closed even more. She looked into Rachel's eyes at the last moment; her dark, deep, brown eyes were looking back into her own. They were shinning with fear, excitement, anticipation and confusion, exactly the same as Quinn's.

Their lips gently brushed together.

Rachel:

Rachel was the first to close her eyes, a second after their lips made contact, a second before Quinn closed hers.

Quinn's lips were soft, very soft, with the faintest taste of strawberries.

They stood like that for a few seconds, their lips just simply touching.

Without warning, Quinn opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. At first, Rachel froze, her heart leaping and her stomach tying itself in knots. Quinn seemed to notice this and made the kiss gentler, it encouraged Rachel and she began to return the kiss. She followed Quinn's lips with her own, a sudden happiness burning away the fear.

She took the kiss further, gently caressing the blondes bottom lip with her tongue.

Rachel felt two soft, gentle hands delicately wrap around her waist. She brought her own hands up and laid them on Quinn's shoulders as the kiss continued.

Quinn:

Quinn lost herself in the kiss. She was more confident. She was in control, feeling a powerful dominance as she led Rachel, encouraging and pushing her when necessary.

Quinn felt a warmth wash over and through her, a warmth she had never felt with a boy.

It felt so right, like her and Rachel were meant to be. She could happily stay like this forever.

Quinn slid her hands around Rachel's back and locked her fingers together. She felt the smaller girls tongue brush over hers, it triggered something inside her. A longing, a passion, one of which she had never felt before. It sparked a hunger that needed to be fed. The hunger for more, to take the kiss further.

Quinn ran her hands down Rachel's lower back and onto her smooth thighs.

That's when she heard the gasp that brought them both back to reality.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing! It helps so much! :D**_

_**This chapter is a little sad, but hopefully it will be the last one like it… enjoy!**_

_**Please review! :D**_

Rachel:

Rachel felt Quinn's hands slide from her waist, down her back and onto her thighs. As soon as she felt her hands burning into the soft flesh of her legs, she involuntarily gasped. The gasp wasn't one of pain, shock or fear, if anything it was a gasp of pleasure. But her thighs had always been her sensitive spot.

The gasp changed something in both of them. They were both suddenly very aware of their surroundings, that people were watching. Rachel broke contact, feeling her cheeks burn as everyone stared at her and Quinn.

An awkward silence held the room. Rachel wanted someone to say something, _anything, _but the shocked silence remained.

It was Quinn who recovered first. Gently placing a hand on Rachel's shoulder, she glared at everyone else.

"What?" Her eyes daring anyone to answer her back.

Puck let out a whistle; the whistle brought everyone out of their trance. The gleeks began muttering and looking away.

Artie was gazing around, clearly confused. Tina, having finally managed to wake Artie, went to sit down in the chair next to Kurt.

Kurt glared at her, informing everyone that 'she' had become a 'he'. He proudly put his arm around the chair, adding that they were now lovers.

The hilarious, drunken comment from Kurt distracted everyone, and everything became normal again. Except for Rachel and Quinn.

Rachel risked a glance over at Quinn. Quinn still had her hand on Rachel's shoulder but wasn't looking at her, she wasn't looking anywhere near her.

"Quinn…" Rachel began, but Quinn interrupted her.

"Please Rach, just don't… Excuse me…" Quinn calmly walked out the room.

Although Rachel was in a room with ten other people, she had never felt so alone. The mixed feeling of shock and sorrow hit her so hard that she had to sit down.

Quinn, although calm had been so… _angry_. Scarily so. Rachel wanted to go after her, but didn't want to confuse her, or herself anymore.

So Rachel sat on the couch, there, but not really _there._

She thought over and over again of what she needed most, but also what she was most afraid of, Quinn's kiss.

Quinn:

Quinn sat in her bedroom, trying to control her breathing.

She had managed to get out of the room without Rachel trying to stop her, but she felt bad. It wasn't the kiss, the kiss was… _amazing._ She had never felt anything so right.

It was hard to explain, but everything just fit. Her and Rachel, when they were together, Quinn felt like she could conquer the world. When she was around Rachel, she felt useful. She felt like gravity had released her. She felt free. It worked, everything just made sense, in a mixed up sort of way.

Mixed up because, Rachel wasn't like _that._ And, despite her feelings, neither was Quinn. That was what she told herself.

Quinn didn't feel this way around other girls. Occasionally, Quinn had felt her cheeks redden, or a sharp jolt in her lower stomach when she was changing in the lockers. But she always talked herself out of believing she was anything but straight.

"I am not that way." She would tell herself over and over again. "Every girl feels this sometimes… It's just a phase."

It wasn't that she was homophobic. She really didn't mind or care what people did.

In her eyes, love was love. It was an amazing thing. Whether it was with a man or a woman, anywhere you could find love was incredible. As long as you are happy, it shouldn't matter.

That was her opinion, not her parents.

From a very young age, it had been forced on Quinn that homosexuality was wrong, that it was unnatural, that gays would go to hell.

Since her father had moved out, her mother hadn't mentioned anything like that to Quinn. Quinn guessed that her mom didn't want to upset her. Though Quinn appreciated her keeping her opinions and beliefs to herself, she knew her mom still thought it.

Her mom had seen the change in her daughter. And she could see that the change wasn't going to go away by itself. Fast approaching was the day when she would have to sit down with Quinn and give her the big 'Anti- homo' talk again. Quinn knew this too.

She had seen the change in herself. Ever since her feelings for Rachel had intensified, she had changed. And she couldn't stop it.

Although Quinn hated lying to herself, she still tried to convince herself that she wasn't gay.

But tonight, she had proved herself wrong. And she hated herself for it.


	7. Chapter 7

Quinn:

Quinn sat on her bed. Half an hour had passed and she felt calmer, much calmer. Confusion still wracked her brain, but she felt relaxed.

"What have I done?" She thought to herself, confused, but calm. "I really didn't mean for the kiss to go that far. I thought that if I finally kissed Rachel, just kissed her, my feelings would go away. Like when people finally achieve their dreams, they think up new dreams… Maybe if I could get this thing out my system I could move on."

Quinn knew this wasn't the case. The kiss had only made her feelings stronger.

Quinn stood by what she said about love, that it could be with anyone.

In the last half an hour, she realised that she needed to talk to Rachel, to see how she felt.

She knew that if there was anyway she would accept herself as… You know what… she couldn't be alone. Love with another woman was amazing, but she couldn't be lonely and gay… she just couldn't.

Santana and Brittany were the only ones who knew how Quinn felt about Rachel.

Quinn managed to convince them that she was just like they were… Still into guys, but had just happened to find that special someone in the body of a woman.

Santana understood, and Brittany… well she nodded and smiled a lot. They both promised not to tell anyone, they both promised not to call Rachel names anymore… like _Manhands._

Quinn had treated Rachel badly in the past, worse than badly. She had said things to Rachel that, if they had been said to herself, she would have fallen apart in tears, or gotten furiously angry to stop herself from falling apart in tears.

Quinn knew she had hurt Rachel in the past, but she knew that if Rachel knew about her feelings…

"Rachel likes guys… I'm sure she does." Quinn sighed.

"Even if Rachel and I can't be… together, I'd settle for her friendship over nothing." Quinn thought about not saying anything to Rachel.

Quinn thought about it a while longer. She _wanted_ to talk to Rachel, but at the risk of freaking her out, she didn't.

Then she realised; Rachel has two gay dads. She took Quinn in when Quinn had no one else, despite the way she had treated her before.

If anyone would accept this thing, it would be Rachel.

Quinn finally headed downstairs, fear gnawing her insides… the fear of rejection.

Rachel:

"Seriously, where the hell is Quinn?" Mercedes wasn't as drunk as most of the others, and her concern for her friend has clear.

"I can think of a few things she might be doing" Puck smirked. "After that kiss with Rachel, it's clear what she wants". He wriggled his eyebrows suggestively then winked at Rachel.

Rachel scowled and looked away. She was used to his crude comments and usually ignored them, but this time she questioned how true it could be. Quinn had definitely enjoyed their kiss… Is it possible she would be doing… _that?_

Rachel doubted it. Quinn was obviously confused, scared, whatever. All Rachel knew was that she felt the same.

Since their kiss, all Rachel could do was think about Quinn. Although only about half an hour had passed since it happened, to Rachel it felt like so much longer.

With Quinn not being there it felt strange. Rachel knew that she was only upstairs, but she couldn't bring herself to follow her. Rachel was so scared of hurting Quinn, and if she was honest, she was scared. Quinn could get mean; Rachel had seen it. She also knew that Quinn was strong, stronger than she looked, it was from all the cheerio training. Rachel doubted that Quinn would actually hurt her, but she also didn't know what she was capable of when provoked.

"You have such beautiful eyes". Rachel looked over at Kurt and the sex- change chair. He had his head rested on the arm and was still drinking vodka. The sight of him made her smile, which soon turned into a laugh as he leaned in to kiss the chair.

Without warning the door opened and Quinn came through.

Rachel's heart leapt at the sight of her, unsure of why it leapt so hard, Rachel distracted herself by offering Quinn a small smile of support. Quinn's eyes met her own and she smiled back, relief flooded through Rachel as she realised that Quinn wasn't angry with her.

The glee club watched as the two of them looked at each other, making it obvious that they weren't going to leave them alone.

Quinn obviously saw this too. Sighing, Rachel leaned back on the sofa, letting the subject drop.

Quinn sat next to Mercedes, who shot her a curious look, to which Quinn just shook her head. Quinn then shot Mercedes a curious look as she spotted Kurt and the chair, to which Mercedes smiled and shook her head.

The rest of the night passed in agonising slowness for Rachel, wanting to discuss earlier with Quinn. Not knowing that Quinn wanted to do exactly the same.


	8. Chapter 8

Rachel:

Rachel suddenly opened her eyes, the sudden silence disturbing her. She gazed sleepily around the room. The sudden silence was because Finn had suddenly stopped snoring. Most of the glee club was spread around the room. Matt was spread out on the larger couch, with Puck curled up on the smaller one. Tina and Kurt each had a chair, with Kurt practically making out with his. The rest of the gleeks were sleeping on the floor or in the two spare rooms in Quinn's house. Artie took the spare room on the ground floor, with Brittany and Santana taking the upstairs one (after their passion got WAY too much for the rest of the glee club to handle, Quinn sent them both upstairs).

Rachel was on one side of the room, neatly tucked inside her sleeping bag next to Mike. Quinn, opting to sleep downstairs after ordering Brittany and Santana up, was on the other side of the room, next to Mercedes.

Rachel stared at Quinn while she slept.

She looked peaceful, more peaceful than Rachel had ever seen her look when awake. Her long blonde hair tumbled around her shoulders like waves washing over a shore. Her face was so calm, impossible to read. She looked so… Childlike, so innocent. Like the kid who still thought Santa was still real when all their friends had stopped believing, like all the pains in the world of grown-ups could never reach her, like she was surrounded by a protective barrier that instantly dissolved the second she opened her eyes. She looked… beautiful.

Rachel didn't know how long she had been watching her, but without warning, Quinn opened her eyes.

In was so sudden, it was like she wasn't even asleep, merely lying there with her eyes closed. Rachel actually jumped a bit, and then quickly looked away.

Quinn sat up and gazed around the room. She spotted Rachel sitting up and immediately opened her mouth, then quickly shut it before any words could escape, not wanting to wake anyone up.

Quinn gently bit her bottom lip, a well-known habit that Rachel knew she did when nervous or thinking. A habit that Rachel had always thought was kind of cute, even before tonight.

Rachel looked at Quinn expectantly. "Please Quinn, talk to me" was what she thought.

Quinn stopped biting her lip and nodded at the door. Rachel got the message straight away; 'follow me'.

Quinn got up and left the room, a few seconds later, so did Rachel, being careful not to step on a passed out Mike.

When Rachel got into the hallway she saw Quinn waiting for her at the top of the stairs and silently followed her up. On the landing they crept past the spare room, Rachel glanced in as they did. Santana and Brittany were curled up together, fast asleep, with Brittany's head on Santana's chest and her arm draped over her waist. Rachel felt a weird, fuzzy warmth watching them; it was mixed with the feeling of jealousy. She ignored it and followed Quinn into her bedroom.

Quinn:

Once they were both inside her bedroom Quinn shut the door. She took a deep breath as she turned to face Rachel. "Now what?" Was all she could think.

Rachel was sitting on her bed, calm, not about to judge anyone, accepting, exactly the person that Quinn needed to talk to right now.

Quinn sighed and slowly sat down on the bed next to Rachel, making sure she left a gap between them.

She thought about how to act. Serious would have been best, and she was sure that Rachel would respect her a lot more for it. But, right this second, she just couldn't be serious.

"Well… this is a little awkward." She forced a nervous laugh.

Rachel glanced up and gave her a brief, small smile. "Quinn, I appreciate you trying to decrease the tension… but we need to talk…" Rachel looked back down. "… About the kiss."

Quinn had no idea where to begin.

In her dreams she had thought over telling Rachel about her feelings a thousand times. The most common was through… love, _making _love. After these dreams, more often than not, Quinn had to change her pyjamas, from lack of… dryness. Other dreams involved her telling Rachel through poetry, even song. But those were just dreams.

Maybe if Quinn had her iPod with her, and if both she and Rachel were in a mood to joke around she would have played Katy Perry's 'I kissed a girl'… it would have made things so much easier. But that was not the case.

In the end, Quinn decided to go for the direct approach.

"Rachel… I, I… I love you."


	9. Chapter 9

_**Thank you all so much for the comments! :)**_

_**Sorry if this is a bit slow going, but… school :(**_

_**There's probably going to be a two or three more chapters…**_

_**And should be done in a few days!**_

_**Please keep reviewing!**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

Rachel:

"Rachel… I, I… I love you."

A strange jolting leaping feeling tugged at Rachel's heart and stomach at Quinn's words. The same thing kept flashing through her mind. "Quinn loves me. Quinn… loves… me…"

Rachel couldn't breathe; the most popular, beautiful, talented (apart from herself), amazing girl in school loves her! Rachel felt lightheaded.

She should feel scared, repulsed, disgusted, generally freaked out by Quinn's revelation. But she wasn't.

Quinn _loved _her.

"Oh my god". Rachel quietly breathed.

Rachel's thoughts flashed back to third grade.

She was sitting on a bench in the playground, her clothes very much the same as now. She was singing a nursery rhyme, her talent evident even at such a young age.

"Your really good." The new girl interrupted. The new girl only started that day. She had blonde hair and was slightly taller then Rachel… Quinn Fabray.

"Thanks." Rachel beamed at her.

Quinn sat down next to her, nervously chewing her lower lip in a way that Rachel found adorable.

Quinn stuck out her hand. "I'm Quinn."

Rachel shook her hand; it was very soft. "I'm Rachel"

Quinn smiled at her, a shy, sweet, insecure smile. Rachel felt her heart flutter a little.

That was the day she fell in love with Quinn.

Quinn:

"Oh my god." Rachel's voice was barely a whisper.

Quinn let her think for a few minutes before she began to get worried about her. It was almost like she was in a trance.

"Rachel?" Quinn called her name gently.

Rachel's head shot up and she was back in the room. She was at a loss for words. For the first time in her life, Rachel Berry was speechless.

"Rachel, I… I'm sorry… I…" Quinn's words were cut off by Rachel's lips crashing into hers.

Quinn froze for a shocked second, but only a second, before she kissed Rachel back.

This kiss was different to their first… stronger, more heart felt. All the feelings they felt for each other, all the words they wanted to say… concentrated and compressed until it was all released through their passion.

Quinn felt Rachel run her hands over her shoulders. Quinn responded by locking her fingers behind Rachel's back, exactly the same as before, the same as their first kiss.

Rachel ran her hands through Quinn's hair.

Quinn kissed her desperately, not wanting to stop. Suddenly Rachel pulled away. Quinn glanced up at her face; tears were falling from her eyes.

"Rach?" Quinn whispered. Rachel looked at her, confused and slightly ashamed.

"Rach?" Quinn asked again, reaching out and wiping the tears from her face with her thumbs. Rachel flinched at the touch of her hand, then relaxed.

She leaned forward, burying her head in Quinn's shoulder, letting the tears fall free.

Quinn just sat there, holding Rachel, her tears told Quinn more than she could ever understand through words. She gently rubbed her shoulders, being everything she needed to be just by staying, by not running from Rachel's tears.

Rachel sat up from Quinn's shoulder long enough to gently; quickly kiss Quinn on the lips.

That quick kiss dismissed Quinn's greatest fear: that she would loose Rachel as quickly as she found her, and it felt amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Whoo! Another update… I might finish it tonight! :D**_

_**This is where the T rating comes in…**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Please comment :) thank you!**_

Rachel:

About an hour later Rachel woke up, having fallen asleep on Quinn's shoulder sitting up on the bed.

Quinn was still awake, still holding her. Her head was resting on top of Rachel's, her arm around Rachel's shoulder.

Rachel gently moved her head, Quinn must have felt this because she let Rachel sit up and stretch.

Yawning and rolling her shoulders, Rachel glanced sideways at Quinn.

Quinn wasn't looking at her; Rachel knew that she was trying to avoid her eyes. She knew she felt guilty, though Rachel couldn't see why.

"Quinn, are you…" Rachel was cut off by Quinn's voice.

"Rachel, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I shouldn't have pushed you, I… I was stupid. This isn't your problem…" Rachel gently put her finger on Quinn's lips.

"Quinn, _I'm _sorry. I was scared and confused. I was ashamed of not excepting myself as… not straight". Rachel took a deep breath. "Quinn, I have been in love with you for a long time".

Quinn looked up, obviously not expecting that.

Rachel continued. "My dads have always taught me that it is ok to be who you are. But I was scared… I know that you have never told anyone about your… sexuality…" Quinn stared at her, not quite sure of where Rachel was going with this.

"… You never told anyone because you were always taught that if who you are is wrong in the eyes of god, then don't be who you are. You did it for your parents; you did what they wanted you to do. My dads wanted me to be myself, and I didn't do it." Rachel looked away, ashamed. She could feel tears in her eyes, but she refused to let anymore escape.

"I didn't do it for any other reason than I was scared. Scared to be different. Scared of having no control. I wasn't true to myself… for selfish, stupid reasons. And it took me until tonight to realise it." Rachel felt a single tear roll down her cheek.

Rachel felt Quinn move closer to her. She felt a soft hand slowly tilt her chin up so that her brown eyes met Quinn's hazel ones.

"You are amazing." She whispered, wiping the tear away. "Its fine to be scared, but remember, I'm here… And I love you Rachel."

Rachel kept her eyes locked on Quinn's. Licking her lips nervously she leant up to Quinn. She pushed their lips together, powerful yet weak, firmly yet softly, scared yet happy.

Scared, because she knew that, this time, it would go so much further than a kiss. Happy because she knew that it was what she wanted.

Quinn:

Rachel felt so much more dominant than earlier, more powerful. Quinn allowed herself to be lead by Rachel as she made the kiss stronger. Rachel opened her mouth, using her tongue to encourage Quinn to open hers.

Quinn placed her hand on Rachel's knee and squeezed gently, her senses tingling, that familiar warmth flooding back over her, she welcomed it. Quinn felt Rachel shift and begin to lie back. Quinn laid down with her, so her body was slightly on top of Rachel's.

Quinn moved her hand from Rachel's knee to her thigh. Rachel gasped, releasing Quinn's lips from her own. The gasp was the trigger. It gave Quinn power, it made her _feel_.

They both got their breaths back, their foreheads resting together. Quinn regained composure first. She trailed kisses down Rachel's neck as she lay back, getting oxygen inside her lungs.

Quinn slid her hand to Rachel's waist and gently under her nightshirt. She felt stomach muscles tense as she ran her fingertips over them. She moved her head to look at Rachel's face. She looked scared; this was new to her, not just this thing with another girl, the _whole _thing.

Rachel must have felt Quinn stop because she looked into her eyes, she nodded. Quinn bit her lip, not wanting to push her.

She slowly drew patterns on Rachel's stomach, until she was sure that the smaller girl was relaxed.

Quinn felt Rachel lay kisses on her neck. She moved her thigh so it was between Rachel's legs and gently pushed up, still wary of going too fast. Rachel breathed heavily. Quinn could feel her hot breath on her face.

Without warning, Rachel did the same to Quinn.

Quinn gasped, overwhelmed by the feelings she got. Rachel sat up and Quinn followed her lead, letting Rachel sit on her thighs.

Rachel slowly lifted her arms up. Quinn got the message and slowly, starting at her hips, ran her hands up Rachel's body, removing her nightshirt. Quinn's gentle hands travelled up Rachel's arms, reaching her hands, she laced their fingers together as Rachel's top fell behind her. They sat like that for a minute, just looking into each other's eyes. Quinn looked down, over Rachel's body then back up again, before tonight, she never realised how powerful just a glance could be.

They stripped each other until they were both in their underwear, Quinn could tell that Rachel wasn't ready to remove anything else.

Quinn gently stroked Rachel's lower stomach, her fingertips teasing the waistband. She bit her lip nervously. She wasn't sure if Rachel was ready for what was coming next, and she had never done it before either.

She looked at Rachel who took a breath and quickly nodded.

"Tell me if you want to stop." Quinn whispered. It was the first time either of them had spoken since _before._

Rachel's eyes lost some of their fear upon hearing Quinn's voice and she nodded again, more confident.

Quinn licked her lips nervously and gently slipped her hand inside

Rachel's underwear, touching her in a place she had never been touched before. She felt Rachel tense and slowly looked up.

"Please" Rachel said, "Do it".

So they did…

Quinn often dreamed of making love to Rachel, tonight her dream had come true…


	11. Chapter 11

_**A very short, happy, last chapter… very fluffy:**_

_**Please let me know what you think…**_

_**Enjoy! :)**_

Rachel:

Rachel woke up the next morning in Quinn's arms. And there was nowhere else on earth she would rather have been.

Memories from last night came back to her. Good memories.

She turned to face Quinn who was still sleeping peacefully; she gently leant over and kissed her on the nose.

"I love you," she whispered.

Quinn:

Quinn felt Rachel roll over to face her. But she didn't open her eyes.

She felt a soft pair of lips make gentle contact with her nose, shortly before a beautiful voice whispered the three words that made her feel safe… "I love you."

Quinn felt Rachel's light breathing tickle her face.

Without opening her eyes, Quinn softly took hold of Rachel's hand.

"I love you too". Those words were the most perfect on earth.

They enjoyed each other's company all through The heat of the summer.

_**Yay!**_

_**Well… this story is over!**_

_**:( I feel quite emotional**_

_**What did you think?**_

_**That's all folks!**_

_**For now… **_

_**:D**_


End file.
